Crescent Moon
by Demon19Writer
Summary: This is a story that I have been working on for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My life has surely changed in the past few days. Last week I was a normal high school senior and now I am the long lost princess from a faraway kingdom in a world that coexists with the human world on the brink of war with some evil force and I met someone who I can't stop thinking that I knew him before this life.

The story begins in an ordinary coffee shop in the middle of the town of Tokyo, Japan. I was in line at the coffee shop waiting to place my order. I was wearing my favorite pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a pink and grey sweater vest. My blonde hair was up in two messy buns so it looks like I have meatballs on my head. I was the next in line when the cashier called his number.

"53 your order is ready" she said. He walked up next to me. I couldn't see his face but he seemed like the kind of guy you would want to avoid. He was wearing a black sports jacket, a plain white shirt, and some jeans that looked like they came from a really nice name brand. He came up, took his coffee while thanking the cashier and for some reason he just stood there for a second.

"Mam may I take your order?" asked the cashier.

"Um… yes can I get a grande mocha cappuccino?" I asked looking away from the guy as he started to walk to an empty table.

"Oh I'm sorry miss we just ran out of chocolate. Can I get you something else?" she asked apologetically.

"No thanks" I said turning around. I started walking towards the table where my 4 best friends were waiting for me. I sat down and tried to relax but for some strange reason I couldn't stop thinking about that guy even though I was in a relationship with one of the star players on the soccer team.

"Hey Serena, where's your coffee?" my friend Amy asked. I snapped back to reality, ignoring their giggling and whispering saying 'Oh she's thinking about Hunter again on their wedding night' and faced her.

"Oh they ran out of what I wanted" suddenly out of nowhere, he was right next to me and he set his coffee in front of me with his hand still on it.

"Take mine" he said in a stern voice. I looked up at him, I saw his brown eyes and he was just so handsome. He had short black hair which looked like he had just woken up and a serious looking face but I had a feeling he was kinder than he looked. "You said you wanted a grande mocha cappuccino right? It's yours, I don't need the caffeine." I took the coffee from him and when I touched his hand, my mind was flooded with different flash backs. He and I locked eyes for a moment then he turned, walked back to his table and pulled a notebook from under his coat. He opened it and started to look over it.

"Serena … earth to Serena … Serena!" said Raye.

"Huh?" I turned back to my friends to see them looking at me intently.

"That guy looks a lot like my ex-boyfriend Freddy."Lita sighed. "Are you going to let a guy like that get away?! I know you're dating Hunter but that guy will beat Hunter in a boyfriend challenge any day. Besides he is so gorgeous, so go after him before one of us get our hands on him!" Mina was talking in hyper mode which happens every time a cute guy walks by. All four of them got me out of my chair and pushed me towards his table. When I reached his table, all of my friends went back to our table to watch the show that was about to start. I was blushing like mad when he looked up at me from his notebook for a moment. Our eyes locked for the second time. Out of nowhere I kissed him. I didn't know what was going through my head, I mean I kissed a total stranger but neither of us fought it. When our lips touched, fuzzy memories rushed into my head causing me to blackout a little bit. After a couple seconds, we parted and stared at each other. I was blushing even deeper than before, so I started to head back to my table but then he grabbed my hand. I gasped as the same memories started to play again.

"Well that was …. Interesting" he said as he let go of my hand, got up and pulled out a chair for me. 'Mademoiselle Votre chaise. I sat down next to his chair and I saw a glimpse of some writing but I couldn't understand it. He sat down, closing his notebook and putting it away.

"H … H … Hi my … my name's Serena" I said a bit nervous after what just happened.

"Name's Darien" he smiled at me. "You don't have to be nervous. I did give you my coffee, didn't I?" he said leaning back into his chair as if he was trying to stay away from me and crossing his arms.

"Well yeah" I said blushing while feeling my nervousness wash away. "So do you live around here?" I asked looking at him.

"Not really I travel a lot. I just transferred to Juuban Municipal high school" I smiled a bit as I heard a loud thud witch I could only assume was my friends' heads hitting the table.

"That's where I go to school. What year are you going in to?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm not going into a school year. I'm a teacher's aide" he said as he stared into my eyes as if he was trying to see my soul or to read my mind. I couldn't help myself as I stared into those beautiful blue eyes of his. I tried to keep the conversation going by asking him some questions.

"So how old are you?" He took some time to answer but after awhile he said he was 19. I asked him how long he has been 19. "Since August." He said looking at me.

"How old are you?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm 18" I said scooting closer to him. He smiled at me then looked at his watch.

"I have to go for now, Meatball head" he said standing up and ruffles my hair in a annoying way. He slipped a note in my hand as he walked away and disappeared into the crowd of people. I opened the note and scanned it over it said. '553-6131 Give me a call or text me sometime' and it had a crescent moon on it in silver ink in the background. I didn't think much of it at the time but I would soon learn that I was wrong, dead wrong. After a few minutes after he left, I rejoined my friends and told them I had to go. I walked out of the coffee shop and down the street thinking about Joshua. He was just so dreamy and mysterious.

"I can't wait to see him tomorrow" I said with a smile and I couldn't help but think that there was more to him than what I learned about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I awoke the next day to the sound of my alarm clock; I threw a pillow across the room without looking and hit my target. The clock fell to the floor and the pillow covered it dulling the sound. After about six minutes I couldn't even take that anymore and I groaned rising from my bed. I thought to myself, why does today have to be Monday. I shed my covers and stood up stretching as far as my limbs would allow me and yawned. I walked over and grabbed the pillow from on top of my alarm clock and shut off the demon sound and returned the clock where it belonged on my desk. I walked back across the room and returned my pillow to its original position and pulled the covers over it and smoothing out the wrinkles. I walked out my door and saw a note on the bathroom door. It read, Dad is working late and the boys and I have gone to Grandma and Grandpa's for the day we won't be home until tomorrow make dinner for you, there is instant meals in the freezer.

"Leave it to my mom to go to my grandparents' place and the little brat gets the day off school…" I sighed and tore the note away from the door and entered the bathroom. I crumpled it and banished it to the waste basket. I started my shower and shed the pajama's I had worn the night before and tossed them into the laundry hamper. I stepped into the steamy shower and let the water wash over me. After about 20 minutes I shut off the water and snatched up my towels and wrapped my hair up in one rapping my body in the other. I exited the bathroom and re-entered my room but this time I made my way to the closet and opened it. I tore through my clothes looking for what I wanted to wear and I found my favorite Monday outfit classic blue jeans and a purple shirt, my favorite color, with a design on it for the company that sold the shirt, but I didn't care, it was purple and that's all I needed to know. I carried my clothes back to my bed and I set them on my bed. I turned to my drawer and grabbed a bra, a pare panties, and a pair of socks. I laid them on the bed and shut the drawer. I finished drying myself off and pulled on my socks, I pulled my panties up and let them clamp onto my waist. I pulled on my bra adjusted it and latched it in the back. I pulled on my jeans and my shirt and returned to the restroom and brushed my hair. I placed my hair in two buns. I walked down the hall, through the living room and entered the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and set it on the counter top. Then I squatted and opened the cereal drawer and looked at the choices I had.

"Hmmmm what do I feel like this morning" I said to myself. After a while I decided on some of my brother frosted flakes for my breakfast. I poured a bowlful and returned the box to the cupboard where it belonged I snatched the milk from the fridge and drowned the cereal in it I grabbed a spoon from a drawer and grabbed the bowl and dipped the spoon into the cereal and began to eat. I finished my meal in roughly eight minutes and laid my bowl into the sink. I went back into my bedroom and snatched up my backpack I went for my phone on my dresser and I noticed the same note I had gotten yesterday at the mall from Darien. I smiled wondering if I would see him today I snatched up the note to and jammed it in my pocket I grabbed my purse and walked out locking the door behind me. I took a deep breath of the morning air and began walking toward the bus stop.

"I wish I could afford a car, and then I could drive myself to school instead of dealing with Dourine" I said reaching the bus stop and once again being the only one there. Dourine was my evil bus driver, well at least everyone at school thought she was evil she once drove all the way out of state just to let a kid off who had said something bad about her on the bus, she wasn't the type of person you wanted to deal with every morning. The bus pulled up and I couldn't believe my luck Dourine wasn't driving today it was like my prayers had been answered. I stepped on the bus and I turned and instantly thought, and then some for right there three seats down was Darien his head buried in a book. I lost myself looking at him for a few seconds but I quickly regained my composure and walked up to him and tapped his book. He slowly looked up and a smile appeared on his face.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked with a smile.

"Not at all, please join me" he said moving his bag and relocating it to the floor. He marked his page and shut his book as I sat down. "This is quite the coincidence isn't it?" he asked looking at me as the bus pulled away.

"You got that right. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were following me" I smiled and he looked at me.

"No not following you, not unless you want me to be." He responded with a small smirk. We spent the rest of the bus ride talking we practically ignored everyone else who was getting on. After those few minutes I got to know him a lot better than I did yesterday. He is a big dreamer; he loves to write, and to travel. He knows a few martial arts as well as a love to be outside. He was so dreamy I just got lost in every word that he said. After we got off the bus we said our goodbyes and I headed to class, me being the honor student that I am, always got to class early. The bell rang a few minutes after I reached my classroom. I watched as my classmates took their seats and I couldn't believe who was walking into my class room. There he was again Darien. I had a big smile on my face as he took the seat behind me. I slowly leaned back and whispered.

"Keep showing up and I might have to start calling you a stalker" he just smiled at my comment and I leaned back knowing that this term was going to get very interesting very quickly.


End file.
